TitanicJack is BackBased on Derek Johnson traier
by TulipPopular
Summary: Well, watch the trailer for Titanic To the Surface by Derek Johnson and that'll explain the plot. Add in Rose's great granddaughter and a trip to Paris to escape the law and you have Jack is Back! Trust me, this worth reading. People who read it loved it
1. Chapter 1

*This story is based on the idea of TITANIC TO THE SURFACE. A fanfiction trailer for a Titanic by Derek Johnson. I do not claim the idea as my own.*

Chapter 1-A Discovery of the Diamond Finder(THIS IS TOLD IN THIRD PERSON OMNISCIENT)

Brock Lovett and Lewis Bodine were once again at the bottom of the ocean. They were not searching the TITANIC this time. No, they were looking for the heart of the ocean. A.K.A., the rarest jewel in the world the Rose Calvert tossed into the ocean years ago. They had finally got the funding to find it. Bodine was pissed. Lovett was curious. Everyone was anticipating the finding of the diamond. Everyone that knew about it that is…all fourteen of them.

"If Rose hadn't died I would have found her and made her look for the diamond herself."

"Don't speak ill of the dead, Bodine," Lovett replied.

"Really freaking sucks…" grumbled Bodine squinting through his camera goggles.

Lovett peered at the camera screens that searched the ocean floor for the Heart of the Ocean. Bodine sighed multiple times to the point where there was a slight rhythm.

"Bodine, why don't you take a break and I'll take over the diamond finder," Lovett suggested.

Bodine nodded and stood to his feet. Lazily, he hobbled back to the break-room where he would surely take a nap

"Bodine? You out there?" the walkie sounded from Lovett's hip.

"No he's on break. What's up?" Lovett answered.

"We located something ahead but it's not a diamond. It's… a large chunk of ice…"

Lovett rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, it's the bottom of an ocean that the Titanic sank in. There's bound to be some ice," Lovett sighed.

"That's not the thing, Brock. Inside the ice we are getting a slight body heat read out."

"Are you sure the machine isn't just screwing with you. Try manually re-"

"Resetting it and trying again? We did, Lovett. Three times," the radio said.

"Okay… bring the radar and sonar down here and we'll look into it."

Brock Lovett drummed his fingers on the table and rolled his eyes. This was pointless but if it would get them to shut up then he would do it.

Thirty minutes later, they brought down the sonar. The thudding and bumping managed to wake Bodine from his REM cycle.

Brock looked at the sonar and radar closely. A large chunk of ice and a small red pulse there. He squinted. They were mere yards away.

"Go in a bit more and I'll release Duncan," Lovett said.

"This better be good for you to have woken me, Brock," Lewis Bodine said entering the room.

He examined the sonar and radar with Brock and squinted.

"That's insane," he sighed.

"Brock, send in Duncan," a tech support said.

Carefully, Brock released Duncan. He steered it carefully around the debris. They were back by the TITANIC once more.

"Go down, Brock… Down!" Lewis grunted.

Slowly, Lovett moved Duncan down.

"You're too slow. Move," Lewis said shoving Lovett away.

He plopped down in the chair and Lovett stared at the monitor. Then he saw something… more than unexpected. Something… scary… fascinating… and exciting all at once.

"Is that… a human face? Is that ice?" asked a tech support aide.

A small smile broke out on Lovett's face.

"That's a man… in ice… Cryogenically frozen…" Bodine said softly.

"We gotta call people… now," Lovett said leaving the room.

And that was how Jack Dawson… was rediscovered. How Jack Dawson would meet the love of his life…

In New York a crowd of C.I.A., F.B.I. and various researches crowded around a giant crane, that was gently lifting a huge block of ice from the care of Brock Lovett and Lewis Bodine's Exploration Submarine.

After loading the chunk of ice onto the padded back of a semi, Lovett and Bodine followed the top secret research team to an unknown facility. Wordlessly, they tailed the officials inside as the block of ice was being wheeled down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" Brock asked the man in a lab coat.

The man did not answer.

"Sir, where are we going?" Brock asked the man beside the man in the lab coat.

No answer.

"Where the hell are we going?" Bodine spat.

"We are going to thaw out this man. You guys are leaving," said the man in the lab coat.

"Excuse me! He was our discovery!" Bodine cried.

"And he is now property of us."

"Sir, that is hardly fair. At least let us talk to him. It's the least you can do if you're gonna take him away from us entirely," Lovett pleaded.

The man sighed and exchanged looks with his crony.

"Follow me," the man sighed.

Lovett, Bodine, the man in the lab coat, his assistant and the frozen man entered a large room filled with lazers and beds.

"Jennifer! Charles!" the man in the lab coat called.

"Yes, Dr. Harris?" a middle aged woman said stepping up to the lab coat guy with another young man.

"It is time. Take him to the thaw room and begin the laser cut out sequence."

"Yes, sir," Charles said wheeling away the iced man with Jennifer.

Lovett and Bodine stared at each other perplexed. Dr. Harris stared at them.

"Well… go follow them!" he said in an obvious tone.

Brock and Lewis chased after Jennifer and Charles.

"Sirs, if you are going to accompany us, you must know you can't distract us."

"Yes, Jennifer is correct. One wrong move and we could screw this all up," Charles added.

Lovett and Bodine nodded. Charles loaded the iced man into a large silver room and led Bodine and Lovett into a holding room. Jennifer flicked switches and a winding noise sounded as the laser warmed up.

"Gentlemen, stand back so we can begin," Jennifer said sitting in a rolling chair and gripping two handles.

She squinted at the ice block. Charles stared at the numerous control panels.

"Systems are go. Thawing has commenced. Ice should be ready to cut," Charles said.

Brock and Lewis watched in awe as slowly the ice melted around the silhouette of a young man. He became exposed to his chest after five minutes and Lovett and Bodine watched as he tilted his head in a circle and trembled.

His eyes opened. A startling blue. His legs defrosted and he collapsed to the ground. His sandy blond hair was pasted to his forehead and his clothes had been removed during the laser process. He crawled to the corner of the room and covered himself up. Jennifer and Charles walked into the room together. Charles was secretly wielding a sedative needle behind his back.

Lovett stared in horror as they tried to talk to the boy. It was astounding to see this. He was so real. He was a Titanic survivor.

"Lovett, he is terrified," Bodine noted.

"Who are you?" asked Jennifer from the next room.

"You back away! Get the hell away from me!" the young man cried.

"What is your name?" asked Charles.

The man paused shortly and shook his head.

"It's uh-uh… wait why do you want to know? Where the hell am I?" he asked.

"It doesn't concern you. We will explain it all later. Now, what is your name? Tell us and we will explain," Charles negotiated.

Lovett watched as Charles readied the sedative.

"This is wrong, Brock," Bodine said softly.

"I know, Lewis."

"My name is… Jack Dawson," the young man said.

Lovett and Bodine's jaw dropped.

"Now give me some answers! I'm not even kidding! Answers!" Jack cried.

Charles walked towards Jack slowly. The sedative ready.

"No, we can't let this happen," Lewis said vigorously.

"I don't plan on it!" Lovett cried running out of the watching room into the operating room with Jennifer and Charles.

"Sir-" Charles began… before Lovett punched him out cold.

"I will have to call security, back off," Jennifer said calmly…as she pointed a Taser at Brock.

He sighed in defeat and lifted his hands. Jennifer collapsed to the floor. Behind her stood Lovett with the sedative needle.

"She can go to hell…" Bodine panted.

Brock and Lewis faced Jack and slowly approached him. Lovett removed his jacket and tossed it to Jack. Slowly he slipped it on and watched them cautiously.

"Who are you guys?" Jack asked taking Charles' pants off and putting them on himself.

"I'm Brock Lovett and this is Lewis Bodine. We are submarine explorer researches of the Titanic…and we know your story."

"My story?" Jack said hesitantly slipping on Charles' shoes.

"You and Rose," Bodine sighed. "I'm sorry guys but when security sees that we have just assaulted two scientists who thaw out cryogenically frozen people I think we'll be in trouble. So let's go!"

Jack, Bodine, and Lovett ran out the door. No one had noticed yet surprisingly.

"Where do we go? We just waltz out with the frozen man?" asked Lewis.

Jack ran back into the operating room and grabbed Charles' and Jennifer's lab coats.

"Lovett, wear Charles'. I'll wear Jennifer's. Bodine… look pretty. We just gotta walk out like we own the place and no one will suspect a thing. I've done it a million times," Jack said walking into the main laboratory.

Nervously Bodine and Lovett followed after him. Jack picked up a clipboard and a pen off a table and hid his face while pretending to write stuff down.

"Good morning, doctor," a nurse said passing Jack.

"Good morning," Jack replied without missing a beat.

Swiftly they made their way out of the laboratory and began to head down the hallway. Jack continued to look intently at his clipboard. Lovett shed his lab-coat.

"Excuse me," a woman's voice called.

Jack's heart sank, he was caught. Bodine let out a sigh of defeat. Lovett bit his lip as he faced the woman. She was not a doctor. She was tall with long blond hair and green eyes. Lizzy. Rose's granddaughter.

"Lizzy!" gasped Lovett.

"Brock, I heard. They called me. They said that I could meet him," Lizzy said embracing him.

"They aren't even letting us see him. But we have a plan…" Brock whispered.

"Yeah, one we are gonna get arrested for but it's totally worth it," Bodine added.

"What is it?" Lizzy asked.

"It won't work if we don't start moving!" hissed Jack.

Lizzy looked at Jack.

"Who are you?"

"Jack Dawson."

Lizzy stared in astonishment. Lovett took her hand and began to drag her out with them. Bodine stayed at Jack's side.

"Lizzy, we need a place to stay," Brock said as they neared the exit.

Lizzy stared at the back of Jack as they walked faster.

"Lizzy, can we stay with you?"

"They'll check there first, Brock," Bodine said.

"Leave her alone, guys. Let's get outside first," Jack said setting down the clipboard as they neared the exit door.

Lizzy, Brock, Lewis and Jack held their breath as Jack put his hand on the door handle. He gave it a swift push and a beep noting their exit sounded. Brock, Lewis and Lizzy gasped.

"Calm down," Jack said looking at them.

He turned his head forward to see an alien planet. His jaw dropped. Glossy small automobiles. A sun that made giant buildings in the distance glimmer like diamonds. Loud honks came from beyond the gates in front of him. Jack's legs went numb and he began to fall. Lovett and Bodine caught him swiftly and began to carry him to the car.

"Let go. Let go. I got it. I got it, let go. Let go!" Jack shouted bursting free of their arms. "Which one is your automobile?" he cried.

Lovett and Bodine looked at Lizzy.

''Uh-this way," Lizzy said speeding towards a blue Chrysler van.

Jack struggled to keep up as the sights he had just taken in hit him. Everything had changed. Where had he been?

They all got into the van and fumbled with their seatbelts. Brock shotgun. Lizzy driving. Jack and Bodine in the back. Sirens sounded. Lizzy floored it towards the gates ahead. Two guards came forward.

"Just drive, Lizzy," Brock said intensely.

She didn't hesitate. She didn't slow. She drove full speed towards them. They dove aside as she rammed into the gate and it fell. Quickly she drove over the gate and they began to speed into the distance.

"Where are we going?" asked Lovett.

"My house," Lizzy said quickly.

"They'll check there," Brock said.

"We aren't staying. I'm grabbing my bags. My daughter and I were about to go to Paris when I got the call. Our plane leaves in thirty minutes."

"How are we gonna get on?" asked Bodine.

"You have a daughter?" Brock questioned.

"We were gonna take John's jet. He's a pilot," Lizzy replied.

"Who is John?" asked Brock.

"My brother. He's a pilot. Got it from Rose I guess," Lizzy said with nervous laughter.

Jack's eyes widened.

"Rose who?" he gasped.

"You have a daughter?"

"Brock, yes. I'm divorced. I got pregnant with her about a month after the Titanic story you did."

"Titanic story? What?" Jack asked frantically.

"So how old is she?" asked Brock.

(FOOTNOTE: this takes place in 2014)

"She is seventeen, Brock. Why does this matter?" asked Lizzy.

"It-it-it doesn't," Brock replied.

Jack was too stunned to speak. The Titanic story? Rose? Who was John? Who was Lizzy? Lizzy pulled out a small black rectangle and tapped the front. Numbers appeared and she gently touched each one. Jack gaped. What was that?

She held it up to her ear. What?

"Rue? Honey, grab the bags. Meet me at the entrance to our penthouse, okay? Don't stop for anyone-Because I said so-Just go. I'm gonna be there in five minutes-Love you too-Bye," Lizzy said quickly putting away her phone.

Jack stared out the window dazed. There were large screens outside playing videos on tall buildings. He gazed at them in a trance.

"Wh-wh-where am I?" Jack asked.

"New York City," said Bodine.

Jack shook his head vigorously.

"This isn't New York. It isn't," Jack said.

"It is. Jack…it's 2014," Lovett said slowly.

"No…No it isn't. That would make me-"

"112," Lewis said.

"I don't even look more than 20…" Jack said examining his reflection in the window.

"We'll explain later," Lizzy said pulling up to a hotel looking building.

Brock recognized it as a Penthouse complex. The most expensive one in New York.

"Where is she?" grumbled Lizzy scanning the area for her daughter.

"Where is Rose?" asked Jack.

No one dared answer. Jack squeezed his seat.

"Where is Rose?" he asked again.

Brock hung his head.

"Where the hell is Rose Bukater?" cried Jack.

"There she is…" mumbled Lizzy to herself.

No one heard her… but Jack who sat directly behind her. Jack had misinterpreted her. He thought 'there she is' referred to his lover Rose. It did not. It referred to Rue, Lizzy's daughter. Who could blame him? The spitting image of Rose had emerged. This girl had bright red hair that fell in soft ringlets around her pale white face. Her eyes were a piercing green blue. Her silhouette was curvy and slim all at once. It was Rose. They had found her too!

Lizzy hit the trunk button and let Rue empty the luggage in the back. Rue slung it into the trunk.

"No, mom, I got it," Rue said sarcastically.

"Rue, hurry and get in the car," Lizzy said quickly.

Rue gave her mother a strange look and observed all the people inside before clambering in too. She took a seat in the back row and buckled her belt. Jack stared at her for a second. She stared back as her mother drove quickly. Something clicked about him.

"Mom, what is going on? Are we still going to Paris?" asked Rue.

Jack's smile got wider. They were going to run away.

"Yes, I'll explain everything on the jet. John won't wait much longer."

Jack did not hear anything. He didn't hear her say Rue. He heard only Rose playing in his thoughts. Lovett grasped the situation. Jack thought this was Rose.

"Jack…" Brock began.

Jack grabbed Rue's shoulders and kissed her over and over again.

"Rose, I'm so happy you made it," he said embracing her.

"Oh, no," Lizzy sighed.

Brock and Lewis looked at Rue who held him warmly.

"I'm sorry, but I think you have me mixed up with someone else," Rue said.

Jack moved back and still held her shoulders.

"No, Rose. I know it's hard to believe but I'm here too," Jack smiled kissing her again.

Rue stared at him confused.

"Rue, he thinks you're your great grandmother," Lizzy explained.

Rue looked at him and shook her head sadly.

"Who are you?" she asked helplessly…for something had clicked between her and Jack now…after mere seconds.

JACKS POV

It was her. I finally found her. Rose. Thoughts rushed through my head. We were going to run away to Paris and live happily ever after. I had been waiting long enough.

"Who are you?" asked Rose, a look of longing on her face.

"It's me… Jack…" I smiled.

Rose looked to the woman in the front seat who I had heard been called Lizzy numerous times.

"Mom… Is this…"

"Great grandmother's Jack."

"That's impossible," Rose gaped.

I gently stroked her face. I didn't know where I was or how I had survived. How I had lived this long and how Rose had too.

"Not when you find a man cryogenically frozen on the ocean floor, get him thawed out and run away with him," the man called Brock Lovett said.

"Now we have the cops on our ass," Lewis Bodine added.

"We finally get to escape, Rose. Like we dreamed," I grinned sliding from my middle aisle seat to the backseat with her.

"Mom…" Rose whispered.

She was confused. Ruth was her mother. Ruth obviously hadn't survived like Rose and I. Poor Rose was delirious.

"Just…go with it, sweetheart. When we're safe we'll explain to him," Lizzy said.

Good idea. We could explain everything to Rose later. I looked her dead on.

"Rose, here. Take my jacket. You must be freezing," I said slipping my jacket onto her shoulders.

"Uh…thank you…Jack," she said looking into my eyes.

Her eyes were still that piercing turquoise. My Rose. No Cal. No Lovejoy to chase us. We were finally safe.

"How have you been, Rose?" I asked.

She looked at me with curious eyes.

"Wonderful… and yourself?"

"I found you. I am fantastic," I laughed holding her.

Lizzy swerved and sirens blared. Rose and I looked behind us. Cops. Hot on our trail.

"Mind hitting the gas, Lizzy?" I called with a small laugh.

Lizzy spun the car around and began to head towards a fenced off area. A large pow went off. A gun shot. Rose screamed and ducked into my arms.

"It's okay, Rose. Relax," I whispered stroking her head.

"Okay, there's the jet. I'm going to break through the fence and we will all hop out into the jet. Got it?"

Simultaneously we all replied, "Yes."

The car burst through the fence and fishtailed to a stop in front of glossy small plane. I'd never seen anything like it. I stared in awe.

"Jack, out of the car!" cried Lizzy.

I grabbed Rose's wrist and drug her out of the car. I helped grab the bags and we ran towards the steps that led into the jet.

"What is going on?" cried a slender red haired man peeking out the pilot window.

"John, we are bringing passengers. We have to take off now!" Lizzy cried following us up the steps.

"Are those… cops?" the man called John gasped.

"We'll explain later!" Brock yelled as we all managed to get in.

The jet vibrated beneath our feet and Lewis shut the door.

"Go! Go! Go!" screamed Lizzy.

The jet hovered for a moment. We all buckled into the small couch like seats. The inside looked like a sitting room. This was swanky.

The sirens blared as they finally reached the plane.

"Fly this piece of crap!" Lewis barked.

Just like that… we were flying into the distance. We all sat catching our breath. My arms held Rose tightly. She shook furiously.

"Rose, it's gonna be okay. I'm here now," I said kissing her head.

Lizzy looked at Rose and sighed bowing her head.

"I need to know what is going on…now," Rose said.

Brock explained to me and Rose that he had found me at the bottom of the ocean frozen with ice. The way I had been frozen preserved me so that if I was to be thawed later I would live and still look the same. They explained I was about to be used for experimentation but they had rescued me. Things got confusing when Lizzy said that I was from the story her great grandmother had lived on the Titanic. Things seemed to click to Rose but not me. I was fuzzy on the details.

I looked at Rose's face. She looked sad and stunned all at once.

"Explain to Jack while Lewis, Brock and I talk to John about everything."

They all rose from their seats and stumbled to the cock-pit. I unbuckled my belt and cozied up to Rose.

"I know everything about Paris, Rose. You are going to love it-"

"Jack…" she said softly.

"Yeah?" I replied.

Her eyes looked moist with tears. She shook her head and gave me a look of pity.

"What's wrong, honey?" I asked.

"Jack," she said looking at my hands over hers. "I am…not Rose Dewitt Bukater."

I raised my blond brows.

"You aren't?" I smirked.

"No. No I am not."

"You're confused, Rose. So am I. It's going to be alright, Rose-"

"Jack, I am not Rose."

I laughed softly and lounged away from her with a look of comical speculation.

"Then who are you 'not Rose'?" I grinned.

She sighed and let out a few tears. I wiped one away slowly and she gently dismissed my hand.

"Jack, my name is Rue Rose Dewitt Dawson Calvert," she said.

"I-I-I don't understand."

"I am not Rose Dewitt Bukater. Rose Dewitt Bukater was my great grandmother. She died in 1997. I'm so sorry, Jack. I know who you are. I know everything about you."

"I know you do because you and I are in love. We met on the TITANIC. I never died and neither did you but now we are together."

Rose shook her head.

"Listen. Let me explain. You and my great grandmother were floating on this door-"

"Yeah, I know WE were."

"And you…stopped breathing. She let go of your hand and she kept whispering she wouldn't let go…and she didn't, Jack. When she made it back to land she went by the name Rose Dawson and ran away from her fiancé, Cal. She flew planes, and rode horses and became a silent film actress for a while."

I stared at her deeply. What was she saying?

"She died like you wanted. An old lady in her bed…surrounded by those who she loved."

The room spun. What? This wasn't Rose? It had to be. Then I looked at her and squeezed her hands.

"Is-is-that the truth? Rose, please…don't play this game. It isn't funny, Rose," I said.

"Jack, I am not Rose."

"She isn't, Jack," Brock said entering the room.

"Jack, this is Rose's great granddaughter Rue," added Lizzy.

I moved back and looked at Rose.

"Rose?" I whispered.

It had to be. She looked just like her. It had to be.

"No. I am so so so so sorry. I'm Rue. I'm-I'm so sorry," she said through tears.

A photo was placed in my lap by Bodine. I flipped it over. An old woman with wavy white hair and piercing turquoise eyes. Soft wrinkled skin. An old lady doing pottery.

"Who-who is this?" I asked.

"That is Rose, Jack. She is dead," Brock said.

Lizzy cried softly. Rue put a hand on my shoulder as I examined the photo. It was Rose. Before me was her great granddaughter. I had been wrong. Rose was dead. God. I looked at Rue whose eyes swam with tears. Quickly I stood and rushed towards two curtains. I ran into a backroom with four twin sized beds. I jumped onto one and lay on my side. Choking back tears. Rose was gone. I was a fool. I had made an ass of myself. That poor Rue girl. I had humiliated her too. I wanted to be alone forever now more than ever. Why couldn't I have stayed frozen?

RUE'S POV

I sat staring at my hands. I felt all eyes on me. I shook my head and sighed.

"I have to go talk to him," I said standing.

"Rue, don't-" my mother began.

"He needs me."

"Rue-" Brock said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I brushed it off.

"He needs someone to talk to. He needs me. He will talk to me."

Brock and Lizzy exchanged looks of doubt.

"She's right, guys. He'll talk to her," Bodine said.

With that I pushed through the curtains and saw Jack lying on a bed. I sighed to make my presence known and sat beside him.

"Go away," he mumbled.

"No," I replied brushing a lock of hair from his face.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked.

"Because you need someone…"

"And what makes you think that someone is you?" he said fighting tears.

"Because I feel it in my heart," I replied.

"You don't know me," he said. "And I don't know you…" Jack finished softly.

"I feel like I do… and I think you should try to know me…" I said gently.

He sighed. I had to be forward. I had to come out and tell him about this connection I was feeling. It was strong and undeniable. I had never had a crush in my life and I didn't feel like it was something as minor as a crush. It felt like a real feeling.

"I feel a… connection. I don't know if you feel it to… but I do."

"You pity me, Rue. You feel pity… and that's fine. Do me a favor. Don't pretend to love me so I can feel whole. Rose can make me feel whole. She's gone now… and you aren't her."

"Jack, this is… pathetic. I've heard all these stories about Jack Dawson. His spontaneous and witty nature. His handsome looks. His charm and poise."

"So?" he sniffed.

"Well, all I've seen is the handsome looks… not that I'm complaining about that," I said with a smirk.

He laughed softly then sighed.

"Well, I don't know how to feel like a spontaneous, witty, charming, poised person when the girl I love is gone."

I was silent and began to stroke his hair on impulse.  
>"Let me help," I said softly.<p>

He rolled over and his striking ice blue eyes met mine.

"Rue, no offense…but I don't think anyone can help…"

"Let me try, Jack. Give me a chance, hm? If I remember correctly you are all about taking chances aren't you? Tumbleweed in the wind?" I grinned.

He rubbed his face embarrassedly.

"You know about that, huh?"

"I know about a lot… ahem…" I said waggling my eyebrows.

"What are you…"

"About a certain sketch."

"Oh, dear God," Jack groaned.

I laughed softly and lied down next to him. We stared at each other not blinking.

"We can be friends if that helps. Just friends."

But I wanted to be a lot more truthfully. I didn't know why but I did.

"Alright, Rue. Friends it is," he grinned holding his hand up to shake mine.

I took it and he shook it vigorously. I scoffed with a smile.

"I'm kind of tired. Being discovered from the depths of the ocean, thawed out, running from cops and humiliating myself takes a lot out of a guy. So do you mind if I sleep?"

"No not at all," I replied.

He settled into the bed and stared at me… waiting for me to get up. I wasn't going to move a muscle.

"So you can go."

"I'm glad to have your permission but I am staying, Mr. Dawson."

"Rue, I snore," he smiled.

I shrugged.

"And I'm a cover hog. Nobody is perfect, Jack," I replied closing my eyes.

Jack gave me a look of silent speculation.

"You want to sleep…in here…with me?" he asked.

I settled into the bed and raised my brows.

"That's a yes. Okay. Well, why don't you tell me what I've missed. Fill me in on today's inventions."

"Hmmm…" I mused.

As tedious as this task sounded… I didn't care.

JACK'S P.O.V.

Listening to her talk was fascinating. Everything she said made my jaw drop slightly. I had to admit… I wasn't paying attention some of the time. I was far too enchanted by her elegant drawl and piercing turquoise eyes that so much reminded me of Rose.

But she was different. That fire Rose had, the fire that hid behind vulnerability… was not hidden by Rue. It was just there. There for the whole world to see. Unlike Rose, Rue had no doubts. No questions about herself. Nothing. She was self-assured.

"There's these things called T.V.s. It stands for Television and you can watch like, plays on them. The thing is the plays allow you to view the actor's faces close up and far away. They can make people fly on camera and computers help create these effects like explosions and such."

"Computer?" I asked with a small smile.

"It kind of looks like a T.V. but it has a keyboard… hm… you know those letters you punch on a typewriter? It has that attached. They create stuff for the movies and television shows on those," she explained.

I smiled slightly. She was enjoying this.

"Let's see, I've explained what?" she said massaging her temples.

"Television, computers, movie theaters, lazy boy chairs, hover rounds, Wiis, PS2s, Xboxs, Sims, cars, Iraq war, Afghanistan war, Osama Bin Laden, Obama, Bush, Clinton, J.F.K., The Hindenburg, Hiroshima and nuclear bombs."

"Yeah, that's about it," she said rolling on her back.

"And this is a private jet?"

"Correct. Private jets are like flying homes."

"Ah," I replied matching her position. "Do you go to school?"

A smile played on her lips. She laughed softly.

"Yes. I go to a school for performing arts. La Guardia."

"So you go there and study how to act and stuff?"

"Precisely."

"What do you study?" I asked inquisitively.

"Acting, dancing, singing and art."

"You draw too?" I asked hiding my excitement.

She nodded vigorously.

"All the time. I um, have a sketch book… in my suitcase. Would you… like to see?" Rue asked.

"Yes, please," I smiled.

Rue slid off the bed and gave me a smile before exiting back to the front of the jet. Rue was something. She was so confident. She was so kind. Rue was polite and fiery and artistic. She could take a joke and dish them too. Rue was clever and uncommonly beautiful… inside and out.

She glided back into the room clutching a sketchbook. I propped myself up on my elbow sideways as she handed me the book. I opened it slowly. The first page was a small girl on swing. Her hair blew in her face and she had a melancholy look on her face.

"I drew this in Central Park. This little girl goes there and swings all alone every day. Her dad stays on his cell phone. You know that small portable phone I told you about? Anyway, she always watches all the parents push their kids and she just sits there all alone."

"That's horrible."

"Naw. I go up and push her most of the time. This is just a quick sketch I did by memory."

I smiled. How sweet was she? I flipped to the next page. It was a man leaning on a small bridge staring at the water below.

"I call him Homme Dans Le Miroir. Man-"

"-in the Mirror." I finished.

"Yeah… exactly."

I flipped the page. A nude mermaid sitting on a rock staring down looking at her tail. I smiled. It was whimsical.

"Ah, I copied this after that portrait 'The Siren' by John W-"

"William Waterhouse," I grinned.

"Ugh, I thought I was so smart and art savvy, then you come along…" she grumbled with a smile.

I smiled back. What a warm smile she had. It was genuine. It was more of a grin. Wide and ear to ear. Not bashful. Not shy. Not backing down. A headstrong smile of passion.

I flipped the page. A boy and girl lying in the grass together kissing. I flipped to the next page. Another one of them. The next page. Them again.

"You know them?" I asked.

"No. Just jealous. I'm a hopeless romantic, and drawing it is close to living it," she sighed taking the sketch book back and setting it on the bedside table.

"You are very good," I said as she settled back in beside me.

Her striking eyes met mine.

"Means a lot coming from you, Jack."

"Have you seen my work?"

Rue laughed and covered her face. I stared at her.

"What?" I asked.

"Jack, the whole world has seen your work! Well… one of them."

"Which one?" I asked nervously.

She looked at me and smirked cocking a brow.  
>"Rose's?" I gasped.<p>

"The whole world. They found it at the bottom of the ocean in a safe. That's how she met Brock and Lewis. She called and told them it was her in the painting and they took her out to sea. She told them the whole story."

"The-the who-whole story?" I said nervously.

"Relax. Only Brock, Lewis, my mom and I know," Rue smiled.

I groaned.

"You must think I'm a bearcat seeking bimbo," I said.

"No, no, I don't think you are a bear…cat seeking…bim..bo…" she said confusedly.

"A disgusting horny guy looking for a sexy woman," I clarified.

"Oh… Oh! Jack, no of course I don't!" she laughed.

I looked at her and laughed softly.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because, you are the picture of a perfect gentleman and you think I saw you as a man-whore," she grinned.

"And YOU are the picture of a perfect lady," I said lifting her hand to my lips.

A large blush came upon her fair cheeks.

"Hardly. I curse like a sailor and trip over a spot on the ground," laughed Rue grimly. "I'm not even that pretty," she added self-consciously tucking fiery lock behind her ear.

I looked at Rue. She had painted a picture of herself as this ugly inappropriate young lady, when she was anything but.

"I think you are stunning," I said softly with a small smile.

"You're bias."

"No. Back in my day, women like you were considered astoundingly beautiful."

She bit her lower lip and shook her head.

"In today's day and age, if you have red hair and blue eyes you're a soul-less ginger and curves are impossible to hide without peasant blouses. Nobody appreciates a tiny waist and a medium bust and hip line anymore. It has to be straight. A rectangle."

I sneered. What an unattractive shape. Girls weren't allowed to be curvy, fair-skinned and red-headed without being called ugly? No. Surely no one had ever called Rue ugly.

"You aren't ugly," I said brushing hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah, well tell that to my class. Haha. I've lost count of how many people have called me ugly."

A fire raged inside of me. I looked at her and my ice blue eyes narrowed.

"Who called you ugly? Who?" I asked.

"Jack, you don't know any of them," laughed Rue.

It was true… but I felt obligated to take up for Rue. I felt obligated to hold her now. She was sad… so I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer.

This friendship idea…was definitely faltering. This was already becoming so much more… and I liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Together in Paris

JACK'S P.O.V.

When I woke up the room had Lizzy, Brock and Lewis on the other three beds. Rue was still beside me. She had, in truth, taken all the covers. I surrendered them to her as she slept soundly and slowly got off the bed. Outside the windows it was dark. A clock on the bedside table that Rue had called a 'digital clock' said '10:47'. I silently walked through the curtains into the sitting room. My stomach growled but all the materials around me were foreign so cooking was not a possibility.

I grabbed a bag off the table.

"Dor-eet-ohs?" I murmured reading the bag.

I pulled at the sides until the top of the bag popped open. Inside were a bunch of triangular orange dusted crackers. I delicately picked one up and sniffed. It smelled of queso dip. I cautiously took a bite. It crunched slightly and I cringed hoping not to wake anyone.

It wasn't until two seconds later that I realized how delicious it was. I shoved more in my mouth not carrying about the crunching of the crackers or the obnoxious crinkling of the bag.

"Hungry?"

I turned my head to see Rue standing in the doorway of curtains with a smirk on her face.

"A little," I smiled.

She grinned and walked towards the sink. Rue sighed and pulled down two small cardboard packages.

"Noodles?" she asked.

I shrugged and nodded. She filled a glass measuring cup with water and put it in a white box with a black screen on the door of it. It made beeping noises as she pressed the numbers on the panel. A light illuminated the inside and the machine hummed to life. I jumped.

"That's a microwave. You know? The cooking machine I mentioned?"

I nodded in a daze. She laughed softly sitting at the small table. She gestured to the seat on the other side and I sat down placing the chips on the couch.

"So… where were we before you fell asleep?" I asked.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa! YOU fell asleep on ME, Jack," she protested.

"What? You're crazy. It was you," I replied.

Now I was just trying to irritate her. It was funny. Her indignant reaction was cute.

"Jack Dawson, you fell asleep on me!"

I smiled.

"What was your full name again?" I asked.

"Rue Rose Dewitt Dawson Calvert."

"Explain the significance of each please," I requested.

She gracefully stood to her feet and waltzed over to the microwave just before it 'BEEEEPED' loudly. She opened the microwave and removed the glass of hot water. Rue opened each cardboard container and began to pour the water inside.

"Well, Calvert was the last name of the man my Great Grandmother ended up marrying. My last name was Meyer, but my mom divorced her previous husband about four years ago so we went back to Calvert. Dawson was my Great Grandmother's false maiden name. Her true maiden name was Bu-"

"Bukater," I finished.

"Yeah, that, but she preferred Dawson… At least that's the name she gave them when she was rescued from the Atlantic. They say she took the name… because of you, Jack. She wanted to be closer to you so she took your name as her own. Cal and her mother never found her. They thought she was dead. She was anything but," laughed Rue softly.

"And Rose and Dewitt are for your Great Grandmother," I said.

Rue nodded as she set a steaming foam cup before me with a plastic fork stuck inside. She dipped her fork in her own and pulled out curly noodles. I inhaled it.

"Smells like chicken…" I mused.

"Chicken flavored Ramen Noodles. Best invention ever."

I raised my brows and took a bite.

"Okay, that is a steaming cup of dreamland," I sighed.

She laughed and shook her head, letting her red curls bounce.

"And what about Rue? What is a Rue? Is it just a name or does it stand for something?"

"Well, my resemblance to Rose was prominent from the second I was born. I was going to be Rose Dewitt Dawson, but my mom thought that I deserved to be my own person so she chose Rue. It's a strongly scented evergreen shrub, sometimes used in folklore. Or, you can go by the emotional definition which is regret and sorrow. Personally, I would rather be a piece of greenery than sorrowful and filled with regret," she grinned.

"Gee… I'm gonna have to go with the folklore shrub. A sorrowful shrub. Gee. Being named for sorrow and regret makes you sound like a bastard child…" I grimaced with a wink.

She laughed happily as she scooped out more noodles.

"Thanks, I never thought of it that way till now, Jack!" she whispered.

"Well, if it means anything… I don't think you were an accident child at all, Rue," I said softly.

Her wide grin softened to a look of wonder and enchantment.

"Thank you," she smiled looking me straight in the eye.

At a moment like this, Rose would have blushed and looked away, embarrassed but happy. Rue was wearing her heart on her sleeve. She kept eye contact and showed she was happy to my face.

I grinned at her and she smiled back. Rose's smile. Identical. She noticed my intense staring and sighed, looking into her cup.

"I'm beginning to think you only like being around me because I remind you of my great-grandmother."

I shook my head with a small smile playing on my lips.

"No. Not like her at all really."

She raised an arched brow at me and cocked her head ever so slightly.

"Really? I was told I acted a lot like her," she replied.

"Not the Rose I knew."

"You didn't get to see her after she made it back to land. I don't know much about how she acted before she got off the Titanic but I know that she became a very outgoing and adventurous person."

"Rose was very polite and kind… but she was a spoiled brat. She was bossy and could be very immature… but she was so complex. A complexity that made her interesting. She was stuck between being a porcelain doll and becoming a tumbleweed in the wind like me," I said nostalgically looking away.

I looked back at Rue who was staring solemnly downward. Had I offended her?

"To imagine Rose with that…fire all the time is too much. Her vulnerable side gone and her fiery side all out there for the world to see?"

"Is that…bad?" asked Rue.

I raised my brows and shook my head.

"No. Sounds like my dream girl. Rose was already my dream girl and what I loved about her was that fire. When you love someone, you accept them for the good and bad. Well, I accepted her for the fire I loved, and the bratty conformist I wanted to disappear. To have all fire would mean she was even more flawless than before. I don't know if that would have felt fair. She'd get me with my faults and things she loved and I would get her with everything I loved and no strings attached."

"I don't think you have any faults, Jack," said Rue softly.

I looked at her. She was still looking into her cup of noodles. I took a large bite from my cup and wiped off my hands. I stared at her deeply.

"What's wrong?" I questioned.

She sighed and stirred her soup before meeting my eyes. She let them pierce me. I was listening intently now. All my attention to her.

"Nothing is wrong. It's just… guys who like fire in a girl don't mean what you mean. They like a fire that makes the girl want to hop in bed with them and have sex. They interpret my fire… as a desire to constantly have sex. They think I'm easy."

"And do you…have sex with them?" I asked.

"No. No, I don't. They'll… ask me to go on a date with them… then when they try to make a move and I refuse… they get angry. Once, I went to this firework show with this guy, Reed, and we were in his car and he kissed me. It was our first date and I thought it was a bit forward but I went with it anyway. Well, he began to feel me up. Touch me everywhere and I told him I didn't like that. He kept doing it and I told him I didn't like it again. He touched me again and I punched him in the face. He kicked me out of his car and drove off. Then he told everyone at school I wasn't as easy as I seemed so one asked me out again."

I stared at her in pity. How pathetic.

"The whole walk home… I cried. I remember thinking then that… when he told everyone and no one asked me out again I wouldn't want to be with them anyway. They would use me. They would just have sex with me and leave me. So I am waiting for a guy that wants to know me and not… sex me," she sighed.

I stared at her. Rue looked uncomfortable as she lounged back in her chair, staring at her foam cup. I had to change the subject.

"So… how hard did you punch him?" I asked.

She laughed softly and looked at the ceiling assessing the power of her punch.

"Enough to make his nose bleed."

"That's pretty damn hard."

"Yeah, he cried."

"He cried?" I laughed.

"Oh yeah. That's probably one of the main reasons he kicked me out."

"What a pansy…" I smiled.

"I'd like to see you withstand a punch from me without crying."

We stared at each other with intensity and mock ferocity.

"Some other time, Rue," I said softly.

She smiled at me and collected her cup from the table.

"You done?" she asked gesturing to my cup.

I grabbed it and sucked out the broth before swallowing the last clump of noodles. She sneered comically and I handed it over. Rue dropped them in the trash and sat down on the couch. I stood from the table and joined her.

"Rue, why do people not value fire like yours today?" I asked.

She shrugged.

"It was not respected in my day either. It's pretty unfortunate."

"In the 60s and 70s girls were liked for being like me. Now, the fire I have reflects how good you are in bed," she scoffed.

"Well, maybe you can bring it back."

She shrugged.

"To be honest… I don't care what anybody thinks about me."

I smiled at her and nodded.

"You shouldn't care," I replied.

She beamed and nodded. Suddenly I found my head inclining towards her. She was leaning towards me too. I watched as her eyes slowly closed. My eyes closed. Our lips brushed and-

"SHRIING!"

The curtains swung open, and we both moved back. It was awkward and she was very obvious. Her eyes were looking everywhere but at me. I looked at her in disbelief. Lewis stood before us with a look of confusion.

"I-" Rue began.

"Don't care to know, thanks very much," Bodine said putting on a pot of coffee.

Rue looked from him to me. Instead of getting up and leaving… she smiled and nodded at me. Why? Because she had fire. A fire that kept her from being embarrassed or permanently hurt. A fire that gave her optimism to keep moving forward. A fire I was falling in love with. Looking at Rue, I felt like I had on the Titanic. In love…

_Rue's Point of View_

It was odd. The instant connection I had with Jack. I wondered if it was in my head and I was only thinking it because of the way he and my great grandmother had hit it off. Either way, I had laid there and watched him sleep for hours before I actually dozed off. It was amazing to see. A young man who my great grandmother had loved and lost, come back over a century later…for me to fall in love with him.

I looked at Jack for a moment in the midst of Bodine's awkward presence. Quickly I shook out of it. Shook out of my trance on the magical Jack Dawson. His ice blue eyes looked at me and a small smile played on his lips. I smiled slightly falling back into those enchanting eyes. Seconds later I realized I was doing it again. I quickly stood and looked at Jack. He looked puzzled. I sighed and went back into the bedroom shoving the curtains shut.

My mother and Brock were talking in angry whispers on the bed.

"Well, I have a daughter!" she hissed.

"I don't care!" he replied.

They looked up and saw me staring. I sighed.

"Want me to go?" I asked.

They looked at one another.

"No, no. I was just leaving," my mom said rising to her feet and exiting angrily.

I looked at Brock and bit my lip.

"Rue, I was-"

"Don't even worry about it, Brock," I cut in walking to my bed.

I sat down with a large sigh and raked my fingers through my fiery mane.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

I stared at my feet and refused to meet his eyes.

"No," I said quietly.

"Is it Jack? Did he hurt you?" Brock questioned.

I could feel his eyes scrutinizing me.

"No, no, that's not it," I said with a grim laugh.

I wish he was. I wanted to hate Jack Dawson but instead I found myself enveloped by him. I didn't want to like him. He only liked me because I looked like his Rose. He wanted her. My personality was different from hers. He even had said it. Jack had loved my grandmother's fire… I was too fiery. I was all fire, he had basically said. Too much for him.

He liked the idea of being with Rose's twin great granddaughter.

"Rue?" Brock said.

"Hm?"

"You are… falling in love with him… aren't you?" he asked.

I massaged my temples.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I said looking at him deeply.

He gave me a sympathetic smile.

"There's nothing wrong with falling in love," he grinned.

I laughed softly and shook my head.

"How do you believe in love when my mom is being a total bitch about being with you?" I asked.

Brock smiled at me and shrugged.

"Because in the end, her choice will make her happy. I only care about her happiness. When you truly love someone that is all that matters."

"What are you saying? That you love my mom? How? You've met her twice in your life," I said scornfully.

"Sometimes you know immediately. You should understand that better than me," he smirked with a shrug.

My brows furrowed and eyes narrowed. Not a look of anger. A look of wonder. How could he tell?

"Why are you so afraid of liking Jack?"

"Because it isn't me he'd love! It's Rose!" I hissed.

Brock frowned.

"How do you know?" he asked slowly.

I stared at him for a moment slowly breathing in and out.

"I'm not Rose. Rose was his true love. I am not her. He even said it. I am not his true love. How can you genuinely love someone who is not your true love? It's done. He's done with loving someone for who they are. He'd only love me because I look like Rose," I whispered.

"Then forget him. Just be friends. Nothing says you have to like him," Brock replied.

'_I can't forget him. I like him and it scares me because I barely know him,' _I thought.

"Oh, so you're in love. Unrequited love. It sucks. I'm it too. Obviously. Well, Rue, here's what we are going to do. I'll stop chasing your mother. I'll let her come to me if she wishes. You will stop rejecting Jack. Express how you feel and your personality. That's the best way to figure out his true feelings."

I stared at Brock. He got off his bed and walked over to me. I stared him up and down.

"Deal?" he asked extending his hand.

I stared from his hand to his eyes. I smiled just a little and shook his hand. He grinned.

"Why don't you stay in here and calm down. I'm going to talk with your uncle. Kind of ignore your mother. Hard to get you know?"

I laughed and lied down on my back with a nod. I heard the curtains rings screech and realized Brock had left.

"Stop rejecting. True feelings," I whispered to myself.

I stared at the ceiling for a moment and slowly sat up. I slid out of bed and walked over to my suitcase. I removed a tight red top with black beading of roses on the front. I slipped on some black jeans and red ballet flats.

I walked to the mirror and fluffed my hair, giving it body. I grabbed my makeup bag and took out the eyeliner. In two swift movements I lined my lashes. Next, came the sparkly beige eye makeup. It made the green-blue in my eyes pop. I snatched my dark lipstick and swiped it on my lips giving myself a bow lip.

In the mirror I admired myself. Sexy. Sensual. Hot. I took a deep breath and walked to the curtains. This would definitely light Jack's fire. I opened them slowly and stepped out. Jack talked animatedly with Bodine. My mom stood making coffee. She looked at me.

"Well, you look nice. What's the occasion?" she asked.

"We'll be landing in about six hours so I thought I might as well dress."

This caught Jack's attention.

"I felt so…" he trailed off looking at me up and down.

Bodine turned around and raised his brows. I casually smiled and plopped onto the couch watching my mom make coffee. I felt Jack still looking at me.

"Jack, continue with the story," Bodine urged.

There was three more seconds of silence. I looked at Jack. He stared at me with a small smile. I gave him a nod of approval. Bodine looked at me for a second then back to Jack.

"Jack. Story. Now," he growled.

"Right. Sorry. So it felt like I was falling asleep, ya know? Then I felt myself sinking fast," Jack said nostalgically.

I wasn't listening. I was too giddy over Jack staring at me so in awe. I sighed.

"_Rue-1. Brock-1,'_ I thought with a small grin.

"So, Rue, are you excited about Paris? This is your first time," my mom said reaching into the cabinets.

"I'm very pumped. I can barely wait," I smiled.

She pulled down two cups and looked at me offering to give me one. I nodded. Coffee sounded great. Too bad coffee didn't wake me up. Only made me sleepier.

"Well, they have a great college for American's who want to act, Rue. We could check it out?" she offered pouring the coffee into the mugs.

"That'd be awesome," I said.

She passed me a mug. I cupped my hands around it warming them slowly. She sat beside me and sipped her coffee. I followed her example.

"So how many times have you been to Paris, mom?" I asked.

"I've been about four times. Each time with your great grandmother."

"Ah… well, did she like it?" I questioned.

"She loved it. It was her second home practically. This is my first time without her," she replied looking into her coffee cup.

"I'm sorry," I replied.

"Don't be, sweetheart."

I sipped my coffee and the room went quiet again. I looked to see Lewis standing and about to walk to the cockpit where Brock was. Jack watched him walk out.

"Jack, when we get in Paris we'll get you some new clothes," my mother said.

"I appreciate it, ma'am," he said cordially.

I looked up from my coffee to see Jack looking at me, smiling. I smiled back and nodded before taking another sip of my coffee.

"So you want to attend a university, Rue?" he asked.

"Yeah. I would study architecture or cinema. I would rather study cinema, but I love architecture. Acting and designing are fun to me."

"Me too!" Jack laughed.

I laughed softly.

"Don't be wrong, lady, I love to draw but it's always fascinating to designing a building where somebody is gonna live, ya know? Some place where someone is gonna have a life and family. Look at art… maybe even mine," he mused.

"Well, when I design my first building I'll makeup an art museum and acting studio. We'll hang our art and I'll act for people to keep them entertained. It'll be a big business," I said with a wink.

"That's my kinda plan, miss," he grinned.

I watched my mom and Bodine exchange looks of curiosity. I tucked a lock of hair behind my ear.

"So, did you manage to get any sleep, Rue?" my mom asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, Jack fell asleep and you watched him for a few hours before falling asleep yourself. I was curious," she replied sipping some coffee.

I felt myself blush.

'_Thanks, mom,'_ I thought harshly.

Drowsiness overcame me and I set down my coffee.

"Now, I'm tired," I yawned stretching out on the couch, and kicking my mom off.

"Ouch!" she laughed.

"Yeah, Rue, rest. Now I'm gonna stare at you while you sleep. Does that make you uncomfortable?" Jack asked.

I heard a smile in his voice.

"No, it does not, Mr. Dawson," I replied.

Then the darkness overcame me and I hoped to sleep more than a half hour this time around.

_JACK'S POINT OF VIEW_

_20 Minutes Later…_

Rue had been asleep for twenty minutes.

'_Mr. Dawson…'_ she had said.

She had sounded just like Rose. Lewis and Lizzy discussed Paris and the summer home Rose had bought where we were going to stay. Lewis was paranoid the cops would follow us or tell the French Embassy. I was as well… but none of it mattered. Rue was sleeping before my eyes. I couldn't make heads or tails of my feelings for her.

I felt in love… but why was the question? Because she resembled Rose… or because her raging fire personality captivated me. Rue held nothing back. She was not a lady like Rose. She was a woman. A fiery and beautiful woman. Could she ever find the strength to believe me though? I wouldn't believe me, that was for sure.

'_No, I love you because you're you! Not because you resemble my other half who I long to be with!'_ I thought sarcastically.

"Jack? You okay?" asked Lewis.

"Yeah, fine," I replied eyes still on Rue as she slept soundly.

Lewis followed my gaze and sighed, giving Lizzy a look.

"I guess I should move her to the bedroom," Lewis said walking towards Rue.

"No, no, no… I mean, I can do it," I said softly.

Lewis backed up as I delicately rose to my feet. I approached Rue silently.

"Jack…" Lizzy said.

I looked at her.

"She's not Rose."

"I know, Lizzy," I replied.

"Don't break her heart," she added.

"It's obvious you like her," Bodine said with a smirk.

"I do not. I'm a friend. She's helping me. I can't love someone I don't know."

"Or do you know her?" Lewis said.

"Leave the boy alone," Brock said entering.

Lizzy looked at Brock, then her feet, then me.

"Don't hurt her. She may come off as tough, but she's made of glass," Lizzy said.

I was silent for a moment. Lizzy and I made tense eye contact.

"Yes, ma'am," I said softly.

She gave me a nod of approval.

I knelt beside Rue, her rhythmic breathing soft. I slowly slid my left arm under the knee area and my right around her shoulder area. Her head lolled so it was resting on my chest. I slowly rose to my feet and walked towards the curtains. I closed my eyes as I pushed through and look down at her. Her lips barely parted, her brown lashes resting on the hollows of her eyes, she was an art form. True art.

I walked to the bed from earlier and set her close to the edge so I could pull down the covers. I gently slid her into the middle and dragged them over her. She nuzzled her head into her pillow. I brushed hair out of her face and sighed softly. I silently turned around and began to exit.

"Jack…" she murmured softly.

I turned around and looked at Rue. Her eyes still shut.

"Jack…" she murmured again.

"Yes?" I whispered.

"Jack, save yourself…" she mumbled.

I raised my brows. She was sleep-talking?

"Jack, save yourself…" she said again.

Then what she said next made my heart stop beating. It filled me with butterflies.

"You jump, I jump, Jack…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Good-morning…**

_**Rue's Point of View**_

I woke up later to see it was dark outside. In the bed beside me was my mother, bed beside her was Bodine, the bed beside him was Brock. I wondered where Jack was. I sat up and saw Jack sleeping in an armchair with a sketchpad in his lap. His head lolling to the side, blond hair in his face. I slid out of bed and walked over to him. I leaned over his shoulder and looked at his drawing.

It was me. I was lying in bed with my wavy locks splayed about me. My lashes were resting on the hollows of my eyes. My legs were in a graceful 'V'. One arm across my stomach. The other above my head. I looked beautiful. I had never seen myself look so divinely stunning. I turned my eyes from the sketch to Jack's somber expression of sleep.

I bit my lip and exited the room. I couldn't be falling in love with Jack. No. It didn't make any sense. How could I love someone I had just met? I couldn't. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed as I silently went to sit on the foot of my bed. I began to recall my dream…

_Rue's Dream…_

"_This is it, Rue! You have to keep swimming no matter how bad it hurts!" Jack called as the ship began to make a descent into the Atlantic._

_We were on the Titanic. _

"_I love you, Jack," I shouted._

_He did not have time to respond. The boat was submerged. I kicked and kicked and rose above the water looking everywhere for Jack. He was nowhere in sight! My head was pushed under water. I resurfaced gasping for air. A man was trying to use me as floatation device. I rose again and gasped. He pushed me down. I rose again and swung my arms around._

_I hurt a loud smack and saw Jack punch him. Everyone was shrieking in pain and thrashing in the water. Jack grabbed my wrist and began to tow me towards a floating object._

"_Climb on," he said pointing to a floating door._

_I clambered on. He followed but the door sank. We both shouted. I fell off and I began to look for something he could hold onto. _

"_You stay on, Rue," he said adjusting himself to where he was floating halfway in the water._

"_No," I replied._

"_Rue, stay on the door!" he said forcefully. _

_I slid off and shook my head._

"_No, Rue! Get back on the damn door!" he cried._

_I steadied myself in the same position as him._

"_Rue, there's no point in both of us dying!" Jack hissed._

"_There's no point in me living without you," I replied._

_The look of anger on his face softened. He reached across the door and took my hands._

"_Nobody is gonna have to live without anyone. Get back on the door. We'll both make it. I'm stronger. I'll be fine."_

_I shook my head._

"_No, Jack."_

_He sighed and squeezed my hand. The water calmed. People froze. I looked around scared. I looked at Jack. His eyes shut slowly._

"_Jack?" I whispered._

_He remained motionless._

"_Jack?" I whispered again._

_A searchlight shown on us._

"_Jack!" I hissed shaking his hand._

_He was still breathing._

"_Is there anybody alive out there?" a man's voice called from the boat._

_I looked at Jack. He kept breathing steadily._

"_I'll never let go, Jack," I breathed._

_I grabbed his hands and pulled him onto the door. He was floating safely on the top. He shook furiously._

"_I'll never let go," I repeated._

_I began to swim with the door. Kicking and pushing it towards the rescue boat._

"_I love you," I said almost inaudibly._

_The boat's light was directly on us._

"_I see them!" the man in the boat cried._

_I kicked harder and harder._

"_I won't let go," I repeated firmly._

_Jack's head lifted slightly and he looked at me._

"_Rue, get on. Get on. Put me off, you get on instead. Rue, what are you doing?" he said hoarsely._

"_Saving your life. Look. There's a boat!" I said sputtering water._

_He turned his head in the direction of the lifeboat, now only feet away. It rowed towards us. He turned his head back to me and a small smile broke out on his lips. He pressed his cool lips to my hand and shook with a small laugh. I smiled and laughed back._

_The man in the boat pulled him inside. Then me. We lay beside each other in the lifeboat. A green flare went off illuminating our faces. He looked at me and kissed my cheek._

"_You saved me," he whispered._

_I nodded slowly._

"_You saved me… not like Rose. You-you sacrificed for me."_

_I nodded again, this time looking at him. He smiled and kissed my hand again._

"_I love you so much more than her," Jack added looking me intensely in the eyes._

"_I love you," I replied._

_**Back to real life…**_

I sat on the couch and clutched handfuls of my hair. I let out a long and frustrated sigh. I didn't love him. I wanted to but I didn't really. Or did I? Nothing was certain. I sat there and stared at the pantry. The curtain swung open. I looked over. Good… It was Jack.

"Hey," he said strolling in.

He was wearing jeans and a blue sweater. I gave him a nod of recognition.

"Oh, stole it from Brock's suitcase. The scrubs… um… not right for me," grinned Jack.

I smiled at him softly. I had a terrible poker face.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Fine," I replied too quickly.

He raised his brows and sat beside me on the couch. I looked over at him unwillingly.

"Are ya sure?" he asked again.

"Mmhm."

His ice blue eyes pierced into me as if seeing something I didn't want him to.

"Did my sketch upset you? I hope you don't think I'm a stalker. I just thought your form was to poetic to pass up."

"No, no, no! I love the sketch. You made me look so beautiful in it."

"I didn't _make_ you look beautiful. You already do," he said brushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Jack…" I murmured turning my head away.

"What is it, Rue?" he asked.

I looked back to him and drew in a deep breath.

"I know what you are feeling. It's not out of love. It's out of desperation, so stop."

Jack frowned and squinted at me. He shook his head let his blond locks sway.

"Rue, I-I-I don't know what you are talking about," Jack said.

"I'm talking about you falling in love with me… in a little over a day no doubt!" I whispered.

He looked at his feet.

"Who the hell said I was in love with you," he grumbled.

Rue had never been one to hold back. She drew in a deep breath and shook her head.

"Jack, I'm no mind reader but… it's the way you look at me with those eyes! Those beautiful blue eyes! The way you comfort me! The way you called me beautiful! It's all because I'm Rose's great granddaughter, and _not_ because of me!" I whispered loudly.

Jack squinted at me and shook his head.

"Ever think I was just bein' nice, Rue?" he asked.

I stared at him with a clenched jaw. What had I done?

"Jack, I'm sorry. I'm just emotional," I sighed.

He shrugged.

"Because you're in love with me," he said.

My eyes widened and I looked at him. He wore a small grin.

"I never said that," I replied.

"Coincidence! I never said I was in love with you either," he said poignantly.

I laughed a little to myself.

"Sleep deprivation and the discovery of your great grandmother's cryogenically frozen love is kind of exhausting. I guess it made me loopy."

He grinned.

"Honestly, I can believe that."

I had been so foolish. This was just who Jack was. A genuine flirt. I was so wrong. I was so embarrassed.

"Friends," I said firmly looking ahead.

"Yes," he replied.

I wasn't altogether happy with that verdict though…

_**Jack's Point of View**_

"Friends," she said with a tough expression.

I was glad she wasn't looking at me. I was frowning deeply.

"Yes," I replied looking to the ceiling.

She let out a long breath. What was I thinking? I did love Rue. I had just been given the perfect opportunity to tell her and then I screwed it up. Then again. Maybe it was too soon. She would have shied away if I'd told her. She was obviously freaked about being with a guy who was over a century old. I looked over at her. Her long red locks fell over one shoulder. Her sea foam eyes looked straight ahead.

Altogether stunning in a way Rose hadn't been. I had been sitting here, comparing her to Rose…when she wasn't Rose. Not even close. She was Rue. She was headstrong but not irrationally so like Rose. She was made of iron, but even more tender than Rose. She was fragile as glass, but hard as stone. She hid no emotions. Rue didn't need me to teach her how to express herself. She was a creative and poetic artist.

She was not Rose. She just wasn't. She was someone the same but vastly different. That was contradictory but if you have ever been in love then you know what I mean. She turned those eyes to me. A certain sorrow lurking behind them. A secret of sorts.

"Rue, don't take this the wrong way… but…"

"Yes?"

"If I was in love with you, it wouldn't be because you remind me of Rose. You aren't her."

Rue looked at me. To anyone else this would have come out and offended them… but Rue saw what I meant. That I meant she was not her great grandmother. She was Rue.

"Thank you, Jack," she said softly.

I felt something swell inside me. Even more so than the first time I'd seen Rose. Something about Rue… something was so… astonishing.

"I really appreciate that," added Rue softly.

I took her hand and pressed it to my lips before letting go. I had been so wrong. I thought she loved me. Especially by what she had said in her sleep. No cigar. No dice. No luck. I should have known. It was only a dream. People dreamed. Wow. I was such a dope.

Rue looked at me with curious eyes. She was beautiful. I wondered what she was thinking. It had to be something about me.

"You got a question for me?" I grinned.

"Yeah… actually…" she said with a grim laugh.

"Shoot," I replied.

"Um… did it hurt? Freezing to death?"

I bit my lip and tossed my head from side to side.

"At first… yes. Like a thousand knives stabbing me all over my body… Then after an hour… I felt numb… Then an hour later… I was sleepy. Then an hour after that… I had fallen asleep. Then I heard a whispering about never letting go…then I felt myself sink and sink… So, in the end… it was like sleeping," I shrugged.

"That's awful," she replied.

"Could have been worse. My Italian friend, Fabrizio, he fell when the ship was at a ninety degree angle and hit a steam pipe. My Scottish friend was shot. I could have died a whole lot worse."

"Still…"

"In the end… I'm alive. I get to start over."

She smiled.

"That's a great outlook."

"Well, you better show me the ropes, Rue. I still don't know what the hell I'm doin'," I grinned.

"I would be happy show you the ropes, Mr. Dawson."

We sat staring at each other for a moment.

"Rue, you are astounding," I said.

She blushed. Someone should have told her that a long time ago…


End file.
